No ayudes a un desconocido
by Allison Solange Flores Mertz
Summary: ¿Es aconsejable ayudar a alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda? Nuestro instinto nos dice que debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Pero a veces sin saberlo nos podemos poner en peligro o caer en una trampa… Con mucho cariño para el grupo "Metáforas para la Fantasía".


Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: _¿Es aconsejable ayudar a alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda? Nuestro instinto nos dice que debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Pero a veces sin saberlo nos podemos poner en peligro o caer en una trampa… _

_Con mucho cariño para el grupo "Metáforas para la Fantasía"._

* * *

><p>La Segunda Guerra Mundial había acabado, pero el daño que habían causado los alemanes durante la ocupación y sobre todo durante su repliegue tras perder la Batalla de Normandía había dejado al pueblo francés en la más absoluta miseria. Con muchos de sus cultivos incendiados y sin casi ganadería, comer se había convertido en un privilegio al que sólo unos pocos podían aspirar.<p>

En medio de este caos acceder a un trozo de carne o un huevo era casi imposible y sólo en el mercado negro se podía conseguir un alimento fresco que llevarse a la boca. Por supuesto sus desmesurados precios eran controlados por un grupo de gente sin escrúpulos que eran capaces de ver morir de hambre a sus compatriotas con tal de aumentar su fortuna. No es por eso extraño que se pagaran relojes de oro, joyas heredadas generación tras generación u obras de arte por un simple mendrugo de pan.

Bella, no era ajena a la situación. Durante la ocupación se había visto obligada a "ofrecer" sus encantos femeninos a los soldados alemanes para poder comer. Por este motivo entre una multitud de gente casi famélica, por un hambre prolongada durante meses (si no años), Bella destacaba por su lozanía y por tener algún kilito de más, algo totalmente inusual y que la hacía verse más atractiva que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad. Bella sabía que esa era su mejor arma para seguir consiguiendo comida, pero la situación se había vuelto tan tensa que ya nadie parecía requerir sus "servicios", preferían comer, que su compañía.

Un poco angustiada por el hambre, que por primera vez empezaba a sufrir desde que comenzó el conflicto, recorría el mercado buscando alguien a quien poder "convencer" para que le diera una pieza de fruta o un trozo de pan. Algo de carne era algo impensable ya que el único puesto que aún la despachaba tenía unos precios prohibitivos y sus distribuidores parecían inmunes a sus encantos. Mientras miraba con la boca hecha agua como fileteaban un trozo de carne para un señor que había ofrecido como pago un collar de oro un viejecito cayó casi a sus pies.

La turba de gente que se agolpaba junto al puesto de carne había empujado al anciano, quien había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cadera y parecía no poder levantarse. Tal vez la moral de Bella no fuera la más adecuada, pero sin duda la chica tenía un gran corazón y como un resorte se agachó a ayudar al señor para ayudarle a levantarse.

El viejecito aún dolorido le pidió que le ayudara a salir de allí y le guiara hasta unas escaleras que había cerca para poder sentarse un rato.

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda jovencita, parece que el hambre le hace olvidar a la gente el respeto por sus mayores.

- Esto es un verdadero caos – dijo Bella – no debería acercarse a ese maldito puesto de carne, las personas se vuelven como animales cuando empiezan las pujas.

- Pero si no me hubiera acercado ahora no tendría esto – dijo el anciano mostrando un paquete con aproximadamente un kilo de carne.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, no había visto la carne tan cerca en semanas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? – dijo el señor que esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa mientras Bella tenía los ojos clavados en la comida.

- Bella – dijo sin apartar su mirada de la carne.

- Hagamos un trato Bella – dijo el viejo que sabía que la chica había picado su anzuelo- Si me ayudas a llevar este trozo de carne a mis hijos que viven cerca de aquí, te prometo un filete para ti sola. Al fin y al cabo un favor se paga con otro y yo casi no puedo caminar con el dolor que tengo en la cadera.

Bella que no podía salir de su asombro por tan gentil oferta sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza mientras miraba al anciano. Este le extendió el paquete y le pidió que esperara un momento mientras escribía en un papel que metió dentro de un sobre que posteriormente cerró.

- Ya de paso aprovecho para que le entregues esta carta a mi hijo Edward – dijo el viejo quitándole importancia – si no, no se va a creer que te he prometido un trozo de carne por el encargo.

Tras despedirse del señor, que aún se sujetaba la cadera con la mano en un claro síntoma de dolor, Bella se dirigió hacia la dirección indicada. Quedaba al otro lado de la plaza, cruzando el mercado, pero algo le perturbó cuando había avanzado sólo unos metros. Uno de los vendedores en el puesto de carne parecía esbozarle una sonrisa, pero no una de esas que le regalaban los hombres para ganarse sus favores, había algo perverso o malicioso en ella. Bajó la cabeza un poco asustada y como si su instinto femenino le avisara sintió que algo raro estaba pasando. Se giró para mirar al anciano pero allí ya no había nadie ¿cómo podía haberse ido tan rápido y escasos segundo antes no podía ni levantarse?

Continuó su camino hacia la dirección marcada pero había algo en su interior que le decía que tuviera cuidado, una especie de intuición o sexto sentido que le pedía que saliera corriendo y nunca entregara esa carne. Pero como ya habíamos dicho, Bella era una chica honesta que se veía incapaz de robarle a un anciano y a pesar de su miedo, prosiguió con su encargo.

Pero algo la detuvo una vez que llegó al lugar marcado, la dirección exacta estaba en un oscuro y recóndito callejón que quedaba oculto de la mirada indiscreta de todo el que paseara por la calle principal. Ligeramente asustada por la idea de que el viejo hubiese ideado un plan para violarla. Decidió que lo mejor era no arriesgarse, así que ofreció una moneda de pequeño valor a un muchacho de la calle para que terminara el encargo.

Le esperaba en la esquina mientras observaba como el chiquillo llamaba a una sucia puerta de madera en la que se abrió una mirilla por la cual un hombre se asomó para ver quien había llamado y comprobar que no hubiera nadie más con él.

- ¿Es usted Edward? – dijo el chico- su padre le envía esta carta y este paquete de carne.

El hombre no le hizo esperar, abrió la puerta con la intención de recibir el paquete. Pero para sorpresa de Bella, que observaba todo desde la distancia, no agarró el paquete de carne, si no que sujetó fuertemente la muñeca del muchacho y de un tirón lo metió dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos que fueron acallados en pocos segundos…

El bullicio ensordecedor de la plaza había silenciado al pequeño. Pero Bella había sido testigo de todo, así que gritando se dirigió a un par de militares que sabía que siempre vigilaban que todo estuviera en orden cuando el mercado se abría.

- ¡Por favor ayuda, acaban de secuestrar a un niño! – dijo Bella mientras tiraba del brazo de uno de los soldados guiándole hacia el lugar.

En menos de un minuto los militares se encontraban golpeando la puerta del lugar en el que había desaparecido el niño. Un fuerte alboroto se escuchó en el interior del edificio, un par de hombres vociferaban y golpeaban la puerta desde el interior, parecía que estaban colocando muebles y otros objetos pesados para evitar que se abriera con las patadas de los soldados. De repente el ruido cesó y segundos después, por una de las ventanas que había en el tejado apareció un hombre que velozmente saltó al edificio cercano y desapareció de la vista de Bella, quien gritando avisaba a los militares que estaban escapando por arriba. El supuesto Edward salió y los soldados advertidos por Bella le dispararon, uno de los disparos le acertó en pleno corazón y cayó rodando por el tejado hasta el vacío, golpeando el suelo con un golpe atronador a unos metros de Bella.

Tras un par de minutos, los militares se cercioraron de que nadie más saliera por la ventana y regresaron a la puerta, que empezaron a golpear con más insistencia hasta que consiguieron abrirla lo suficiente para apartar los muebles con los que los delincuentes habían formado una barricada temporal que impedía acceder al edificio.

Cuando consiguieron entrar se quedaron estupefactos, uno de ellos tuvo que salir inmediatamente mientras vomitaba, su estómago no pudo soportar el presenciar tan macabro espectáculo.

De un gancho colgaba el niño boca abajo con la garganta degollada, un cubo debajo recogía toda la sangre. A escasos metros había una mesa que parecía usarse para separar la carne del hueso y donde se podían ver restos humanos como pies, manos y una cabeza. Junto a unos cuchillos ensangrentados había varios montones de carne humana que ya estaba lista para ser empaquetada.

Mientras, Bella, ajena al matadero humano que habían visto los militares se acercó al hombre abatido por los disparos, al mirarle más de cerca le reconoció como uno de los hombre que despachaban carne en el mercado. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que de uno de sus bolsillos asomaba el sobre que le había entregado el anciano. La mujer se agachó y tras recogerlo decidió abrirlo, en su interior encontró escrito lo siguiente:

"Edward, esta es la última que os envío hoy, las ventas van mejor que nunca"  
>Por supuesto cuando los soldados fueron al puesto de carne ya no quedaba nadie allí, seguramente el hombre huido había conseguido avisarles.<br>Han pasado muchos años de esto, pero aún Bella no deja de ver al niño siendo arrastrado por el tal Edward, ni los ojos del viejo carnicero: ella nunca pudo comer carne...

* * *

><p>Hola chicos, este es un Os hecho para un especial de Halloween en la página "N &amp; C: Metáforas para la Fantasía" que se encuentra en Facebook, las invitó a entrar ya que allí compartiremos muchos Os'.<p>

Muchas gracias a Gabriela G. C. por la linda portada.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
